


Nothing Broken

by ChibiFrieza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFrieza/pseuds/ChibiFrieza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still walking, and that means he's okay.</p>
<p>Character study written Season 2-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Broken

Dean sprained his ankle once, hunting just outside Wichita.

Wrists and fingers were one thing. Them he’d done a number on, a number of times. This was another can of worms entirely. He was aware, had had it trained into him and had moreover borne it in his bones since he'd begun walking, that what connects you to the ground is absolutely the fundamental point of your physicality, is the stabiliser for your strength. He hadn’t ever had to worry about it before.

Chasing friggin’ leprechauns, of all the damn fool idiotic ways to injure himself. Tripped, ignominiously, over an exposed root, while simultaneously trapping the bugger - almost a fluke at that point but he will never, ever admit that the only reason he got the drop on a _leprechaun_ was by accident in the midst of injuring himself - and wrenched the sucker but good.

Hurt like a sonofabitch, but he could move it. Nothing broken, nothing torn.

He was 25 and alone and he almost wished he had broken it. Breaks are more decisive, but he’s never been good about casts anyway. As it was, he taped it hard and used it hard and let it do its thing.

Left him with another weather ache. Joins right in singing when his shoulder starts up, the one that keeps getting shot, and the elbow he screwed up in high school, and the ribs on the left side of his back that he’s broken more than once. And a few other places.

Pressure changes don’t sit well with Dean.

But then, precious little does, so.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://chibifrieza.livejournal.com). Thank you for reading; comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
